Liberty City (IV
miniatur|Straßenkarte mit [[Alderney]] Liberty City (dt. Freiheitsstadt) ist eine US-amerikanische Weltmetropole aus Grand Theft Auto IV und Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Die Stadt liegt im fiktiven US-Bundesstaat Liberty City und ist mit mehr als acht Millionen Einwohnern die bislang größte Stadt des Grand-Theft-Auto-Universums. In Grand Theft Auto IV sind anfangs nur die Stadtbezirke Broker, Dukes und Bohan freigeschaltet, dies ist in Chinatown Wars und Episodes from Liberty City nicht der Fall: Alle Teile Liberty Citys sind freigeschaltet und begehbar. Geographie Geographische Lage Liberty City liegt an der Ostküste der USA im Liberty City State. Das Zentrum der Stadt ist Algonquin. Auf der anderen Seite des West Rivers, welcher die westliche Grenze Liberty Citys darstellt, liegt die Stadt Alderney im Alderney State. Die Metropole ist ca. 18 km² groß. Im Süden Brokers sowie im Norden Bohans sind Sandstrände anzutreffen. Stadtgliederung Es gibt vier Stadtteile, die auf Grund New York Citys nachgebildet wurden (in den Klammern die NYC-Gegenstücke, an denen sich Dukes und Co. orientieren und die Anzahl an Stadtbezirken). Im folgendem die Rezensionen des Liberty City Reiseführers: Algonquin (Manhattan) (28 Stadtbezirke und drei Inseln) center|350px Broker (Brooklyn) (11 Stadtbezirke) center|350px Dukes (Queens) (8 Stadtbezirke) center|350px Bohan (Bronx) (7 Stadtbezirke) center|350px In Grand Theft Auto IV hat jede Straße ihren eigenen Namen, die je nach Lage immer eine bestimmte Bedeutung hat. Beispielsweise sind in Broker die meisten Straßen nach berühmten Cowboys benannt. Klima Während den Ereignissen von GTA IV und GTA: EFLC ist es Herbst. Liberty City liegt wie sein Vorbild wahrscheinlich in der gemäßigten Klimazone. Deshalb findet man des Öfteren regnerisches Wetter in Liberty City vor. Bevölkerung In der Metropole leben 8,4 Millionen Menschen, darunter viele Afroamerikaner, Hispanics und Asiaten. Geschichte Horatio Humboldt, ein englischer Entdecker wurde im 17. Jahrhundert von den Niederländern beauftragt, einen neuen Absatzmarkt für ihr Marihuana ausfindig zu machen, sodass er am 4. September 1609 sein Schiff in den Humboldt River hinein steuerte und Liberty City entdeckte. Es entstand die Stadt New Rotterdam und viele Europäer reisten über den Atlantik hierher, um Freiheit zu finden. Nach und nach wurde New Rotterdam zu einer Millionenstadt und letztendlich in Liberty City umbenannt. Politik 2008 ist Julio Ochoa der Bürgermeister von Liberty City. Bryce Dawkins ist der stellvertretender Bürgermeister. Letzterer gerät jedoch unter Druck, weil er – obwohl er augenscheinlich erzkonservativ ist – eine homosexuelle Beziehung zum eingewanderten Bernie Crane hat. Dawkins dementiert aber alle Spekulationen, weil er um seine politische Karriere bangt. Kultur und Sehenswürdigkeiten thumb|200px|Die Freudenstatue thumb|200px|Die Star Junction thumb|200px|Der Rotterdam Tower thumb|200px|Das Zirconium Building thumb|200px|Das Libertonian Museum thumb|200px|Middle Park thumb|200px|Liberty City Wrath Liberty City bietet zahlreiche Sehenswürdigkeiten. Wahrzeichen wie die Freudenstatue, der Rotterdam Tower und das Zirconium Building sind für Touristen ein wahres Muss. Die meisten Sehenswürdigkeiten bietet das Zentrum, Algonquin. Lower Algonquin ist von Wolkenkratzern geprägt, während im Norden der Middle Park anzutreffen ist. In der Mitte des Stadtbezirks befindet sich die Star Junction, der leuchtende Mittelpunkt der Stadt. Doch auch auf der anderen Seite des Humboldt Rivers sind einige interessante Orte zu entdecken, bzw. das Monoglobe in Dukes oder der mittlerweile geschlossene Freizeitpark Funland. Sehenswürdigkeiten *Alderney Ferry Terminal *Algonquin Bridge *Banner Hotel & Spa *Booth Tunnel *Broker Bridge *Castle Gardens Promenade *Chinatown *Civilization Committee *Columbus Cathedral *East Borough Bridge *Festival Towers *Firefly Island *Francis International Airport *Freudenstatue *Grand Easton Terminal *Grotti-Autohaus *Honkers *Hove Beach *Liberty Eye *Little Italy *Monoglobe *Perestroika *Rockefeller Center *Screamer *Soldiers Plaza *Split Sides Comedy Club *Star Junction *Steinway Beer Garden *Super Star Cafe *The Triangle Club *Triangle Building *Tw@ internet.c@fe Wolkenkratzer In Algonquin sind unzählige Wolkenkratzer anzutreffen. Der Rotterdam Tower ist der höchste Wolkenkratzer in Liberty City. Das GetaLife Building, der Africa Tower und der Hearst Tower sind weitere Beispiele. Wolkenkratzer *Africa Tower *GetaLife Building *Hearst Tower *LC24 Tower *Rockefeller Center *Rotterdam Tower *Triangle Building *Zirconium Building Theater In Liberty City gibt es vor allem an der Star Junction viele Theater, das Seagull Theater, das Canyon Theater, das Live Central Music Venue und das MeTV Theater sind nur einige Beispiele. Zudem gibt es noch das Liberteen Kids Theater, welches sich auf Kinder und Jugendliche spezialisiert hat. Theaterhäuser *Amdram Theater *Canyon Theater *Liberteen Kids Theater *Live Central Music Venue *Magic Curtain Theater *Maginot Theatre *MeTV Theater *Seagull Theater *Thespian Theaters Musik In Liberty City gibt es viele Radiostationen mit unterschiedlichster Musik. In Broker wird vorrangig Vladivostok FM und Radio Broker gehört. In Bohan sind die Hip-Hop-Radiosender The Beat 102.7 und The Classics 104.1, sowie der Latin-Pop-Radiosender San Juan Sounds beliebt. In Algonquin hört man oft The Vibe 98.8 und K109 The Studio. Zudem werden noch IF99, Jazz Nation Radio 108.5, Liberty Rock Radio 97.8, sowie WKTT Talk Radio und viele mehr in ganz Liberty City gehört. Museen Auch viele Museen sind in der Metropole anzutreffen. Eines der bedeutendsten ist das Libertonian Museum an der Ostseite des Middle Parks. Es gibt verschiedene Ausstellungen, Skulpturen und Gemälde zu bewundern. Ein weiteres ist das Naturkundemuseum Liberty State Natural History. Das National Union of Contemporary Arts in Dukes befasst sich mit der Kunst. Museen *Libertonian Museum *Liberty State Natural History Museum *National Union of Contemporary Arts Parks Auch Parkanlagen sind in Liberty City keine Seltenheit. Der größte und bekannteste ist der Middle Park in Algonquin, welcher ungefähr der Größe Star Junctions entspricht. Weitere Parks gibt es in Dukes wie z.B. der Meadows Park und der Steinway Park. Parkanlagen *Antona Park *Dukes Park *Gantry Park *Meadows Park *Middle Park *Outlook Park *Steinway Park *Welham Parkway Sport Es gibt zahlreiche Sportmannschaften in Liberty City. Die Football-Mannschaft Liberty City Wrath, die Baseball-Mannschaft Liberty City Swingers und das Basketball-Team Liberty City Penetrators sind die bekanntesten Sportvereine. Sportvereine * Liberty City Wrath (American Football) * Liberty City Cocks (Fußball/American Football) * Liberty City Penetrators (Basketball) * Liberty City Salamanders (Basketball) * Liberty City Warriors (Basketball) * Liberty City Swingers (Baseball) * Little Swingers (Baseball) * Liberty City Rampage (Eishockey) * Golden Pier Swingers (Golf) * Liberty City Beavers (Fußball) * Red Mist FC (Fußball) Wirtschaft und Infrastruktur Fernverkehr Straßenverkehr thumb|264px|Der Booth Tunnel Liberty City ist durch den Booth Tunnel und die Hickey Bridge mit der Nachbarstadt Alderney verbunden. Der Rest der USA ist nicht mit dem Straßenverkehr erreichbar. Flugverkehr Liberty City ist durch den Francis International Airport mit dem Rest der Welt verbunden. Nahverkehr Straßenverkehr Die Stadt hat ein großes Straßennetz. Algonquin bietet ein Gitternetz, während es im restlichen Teil von Liberty City verschiedene Straßenzüge gibt. Auf den Straßen sind vor allem Taxis anzutreffen, die einen überall in der Stadt hinbringen. Jedoch bilden sich in der Millionenmetropole, besonders in Algonquin, häufig Staus und es kommt oft zu Zusammenstößen zwischen einzelnen Verkehrsteilnehmern. Autobahnverkehr Liberty City bietet einige Expressways. Der Union Drive umkreist praktisch Algonquin, dieser ist in East und West unterteilt. Der Broker-Dukes Expressway verläuft an der Ostküste der beiden genannten Stadtbezirke. Autobahnen *Broker-Dukes Expressway *Algonquin-Dukes Expressway *Northern Expressway *Union Drive Bahnverkehr thumb|right|Eine Bahn In Liberty City gibt es ein gut verlegtes Netz der U-Bahn und Hochbahn. Die Züge fahren rund um die Uhr. Bahnhöfe befinden sich in ganz Liberty City. Die Hochbahn fügt sich ebenfalls in das U-Bahn-Netz ein und vernetzt so die Bezirke. Busverkehr In ganz Liberty City findet mehre Bushaltestellen. Manchmal mit wartenden Fahrgästen und manchmal auch ohne. Jedoch fahren in Liberty City so gut wie nie Busse. Man findet in den Busdepots nur parkierte Busse. Ebenfalls kann man beim Francis International Flughafen in Dukes Busse finden. Man kann sie jedoch nur stehlen und nicht als Fahrgast mitfahren. Bus-Missionen gibt es in Grand Theft Auto IV auch nicht. Inseln Zusätzlich bietet Liberty City drei kleine Inseln, die alle zu Algonquin gehören. * Charge Island * Colony Island * Happiness Island Karten GTA IV Map.jpg|Große Straßenkarte Liberty_City_(GTA_IV)_-_Stadtviertel.jpg|Stadtviertel Neighborhoods-iv.jpg|Übersichtskarte GTA4-Fundorte.jpg|Fundorte * http://www.gta4.net/map/ - Die Karte von Liberty City in GTA IV mit Google Maps und Street View Bilder-Galerie 800px-Sunset.jpg|Ein Sonnenuntergang über Liberty City Algonquin-Skyline,_IV.png Bg-motiv-lc.jpg|Skyline Img_37421_gta4_trailer3.jpg|Freudenstatue LC1.jpg LC2.jpg|Zirconium Building, GetaLife Buildig, ... Liberty_City_2,_IV.PNG Liberty_City-Skyline,_IV.jpg gtaiv-20110105-200647.jpg|Aussicht auf Algonquin Bridge GTA 4 Times Square (2).jpg|Star Junction Algonquin.jpg|Algonquin und Broker Bridge Monoglobe, Meadows Park, IV.PNG|Monoglobe Hove Beach (GTA4) (northeastwards).jpg|Hove Beach und Broker Bridge 51.jpg SkylineNachts.jpg|Die Skyline Liberty Citys bei Nacht Trivia * Liberty City ist die flächen- sowie einwohnermäßig größte Stadt der gesamten GTA-Serie. * Die Größe Liberty Citys bzw. der Spielwelt war ursprünglich wesentlich größer angelegt: ländliche Gegenden und Berge, die den Adirondack und Catskill Mountains nachempfunden waren, sollte es geben. Möglicherweise war ein kompletter Liberty City State geplant. * Die Spielwelt ist kleiner als die von Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas da dies das erste HD-Open-World-Spiel von Rockstar Games ist. * Obwohl Algonquin auf das real existierende Manhattan in New York City basiert, existiert keine einzige nummerierte Strasse. * In der Alpha-Fassung von Chinatown Wars sah die Karte (unter anderer Anordnung von Gebäuden und Straßen) von Liberty City noch gänzlich anders aus. * Der auf den Broadway basierende Burlesque fehlt in Chinatown Wars. Hier gibt es in Star Junction lediglich eine Y-Kreuzung. * Obwohl es in Liberty City Fußball sowie Eishockey-Teams gibt, existieren keine Fußballplätze oder Sporthallen. Lediglich Basketball und Baseballplätze sowie einen Golfplatz gibt es. * Im Spiel Project Gotham Racing 4 gibt es in der Stadt Las Vegas möglicherweise eine Anspielung auf GTA IV und Liberty City. Ein Plakat mit der Aufschrift "LIBERTY. From Broadway to Vegas at New York New York." * Das Hauptbild dieses Artikels gibt es auch mit dem realen New York (hier) * In Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony findet man im Gebiet Lancaster einen Mann mit schwarzen Haaren, der sich selbst, im Stil eines Vlogs, filmt. Einige GTA-Spieler behaupten, dass es sich bei diesem Mann um Ray William Johnson, einen YouTube-Comedian, handelt. Ob das stimmt, weiß man nicht. GTALiberty_City_IV.jpg|GTA IV Beta 02112011031.jpg|Das Plakat es:Liberty City (IV) en:Liberty City in GTA IV Era Kategorie:Städte Kategorie:Seiten mit Links zur englischen Wikipedia